


as brothers we will stand and we'll hold your hand

by gellavonhamster



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прибавление в семействе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as brothers we will stand and we'll hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: персонажи принадлежат не мне, а, понятное дело, создателям сериала, название - из песни Timshel группы Mumford and Sons.

\- Господи, а с вами-то что? Выйдите отсюда, раз крови боитесь!  
\- Я не... – начинает Уилл и тут же сгибается, схватившись за живот. Чуть поодаль на кровати мечется Райли, и он не может в полной мере ощутить её боль, но то, что он чувствует – это, наверное, самое близкое к её боли, что только может быть. Откуда-то он знает, что остальным сейчас хоть и плохо, но всё же полегче, чем ему. Может, потому, что его связь с Райли – он в этом уверен – сильнее, чем с остальными.  
Может, потому, что это и его ребёнок тоже.  
\- Да, я буду в коридоре. Извините, - говорит за него Вольфганг и подталкивает его, еле держащегося на ногах, к двери. Уилл чуть не врезается в одну из своих соседок, суетящихся вокруг постели Райли с полотенцами в руках. – Пошли, пошли, приятель. Им незачем знать, что тут не только она... рожает.   
В прихожей стоит продавленный старый диван. Уилл опускается на него, вцепляется в подлокотник; Вольфганг приваливается рядом к стене и вытирает пот с лица. Больше они не обмениваются ни словом – только прислушиваются к крикам за стеной и голосам в своих головах. Голоса наперебой читают молитвы, и это слегка отвлекает. В какой-то момент один из голосов смолкает, а Вольфганг срывается с места, чтобы подхватить едва ли не падающую на него Калу.  
\- Я молилась за неё и ребёнка в храме, но какая-то женщина заметила, что мне плохо, - жалуется она, пока Уилл и Вольфганг усаживают её на диван. – Мне пришлось уйти... ох, прости, Уилл...  
\- Не переживай, - Уилл находит в себе силы улыбнуться ей. – Побудешь с нами?  
\- Я пойду к Райли. Посмотрю, как она...  
\- С ней уже Номи и Сан, - замечает Вольфганг, но Кала встаёт с дивана и повторяет:  
\- Я пойду к ней.  
Вольфганг отводит взгляд.  
\- Без комментариев, - бросает он, когда Кала скрывается из виду.   
Уилл не отвечает. Он ловит себя на том, что повторяет за Кафиусом имена духов, о которых прежде никогда не слышал; что справляться с болью немного легче, если вдыхать запах свечи, горящей рядом со статуэткой Девы Марии где-то в Мехико. Так продолжается до тех пор, пока Райли не вскрикивает в последний раз; пока он не прикусывает язык до крови, чтобы не закричать вместе с ней; пока из комнаты не доносится пронзительный детский плач.  
\- Поздравляем, папаша, - улыбается Лито и хлопает его по плечу. – Девочка у вас.  
\- Я знаю.  
Как только они заходят в комнату, Уилл снова чуть не падает – от неожиданности, потому что Кафиус тут же бросается его обнимать.  
\- Эй, поздравляю, дружище! Иди сюда, посмотри, какая она!  
\- С вами точно всё в порядке? – хмурится квартирная хозяйка. Должно быть, она впервые видит, как люди обнимают воздух. Уилл нетерпеливо кивает, не глядя на неё. Вместо этого он встречается взглядом с Номи, и та кивает ему с усталой, но спокойной улыбкой: всё хорошо. Сан рассеянно, почти по-матерински гладит Райли по мокрым от пота волосам; Кала что-то воркует, склонившись над младенцем. Райли держит ребёнка на руках, и Уилл в жизни не видел ничего более прекрасного.   
\- С ней всё в порядке, - счастливо шепчет Райли, когда Уилл присаживается рядом с ней на постель. Он кивает и, подавшись вперёд, целует её.  
\- Можно мне её взять?  
Райли колеблется. Он слышит её мысли: нет, как так, она никому не отдаст этого ребёнка, она никогда не выпустит её из рук, она не может снова... Но в конце концов она решается и аккуратно передаёт дочку Уиллу.  
\- Привет, малышка.  
Невыразимое, всепоглощающее счастье заполняет его – переливается через края, перекидывается на остальных. На мгновение его окутывает мимолётной тоской Кафиуса: тот вспоминает, как в первый раз держал на руках сестрёнку, но даже эта печаль – светлая, перевитая с искренней радостью за друзей. Тоска Вольфганга другая, отчаянная, словно волчий вой: Кала замужем, Кала тоже рано или поздно родит ребёнка, и тогда уже точно всё будет кончено – впрочем, можно подумать, раньше были хоть какие-то реальные шансы. Но и его боль смягчается теплом и приятной растерянностью: новая смерть – это ничего удивительного, а вот новая жизнь – это, кажется, самая удивительная вещь на свете.  
Уилл не держит дочь слишком долго – чувствует, как важно для Райли снова взять ребёнка на руки.  
\- Уилл, - соседки судачат о чём-то между собой и вряд ли слышат их, но Райли всё равно говорит тихо-тихо, - она будет такой же, как мы. Не может не быть. Уилл, раньше они охотились только за нами, но когда они узнают...  
\- Пусть только попробуют подойти к ней, - твёрдо отвечает Уилл и гладит Райли по щеке. – Мы её защитим.  
\- Мы все её защитим, - говорит Сан, и остальные согласно кивают.


End file.
